


A Balm to What Aches

by Gaynin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaynin/pseuds/Gaynin
Summary: Sleeping alone wasn't as easy as it once was.





	A Balm to What Aches

It seemed the only thing that put Draco to sleep anymore was Harry's snoring. 

The agreement to be flatmates seemed logical, if not ideal. They were both in need of a relocation and not many other people could be trusted to cohabitate with their high profile status. 

They were different people now, they could handle a two bedroom.

But the nightmares were vicious and soon Harry found his way to Draco's bedroom night after night. They would lie next to each other and watch each other's faces like curious creatures before Draco would turn over to go to sleep. After a few weeks, they would find themselves in the mornings in each other's arms and decide to not question it too much. They never fell asleep that way. They would always succumb to slumber apart, unentangled. 

Until one night.

Draco was lying awake in his bed, unable to get to sleep. Harry was out drinking with his friends at the pubs and Draco refused to consider what it meant that he didn’t expect to catch a wink without him. He tried though, laying there till three in the morning, still and breathing. Half meditating half chasing away any foul thoughts that crossed his mind.

Then he heard the front door jingle.

To hear that instead of the flu meant Harry was intoxicated. Draco didn’t expect Harry to come to his room that way but relaxed a fraction with the knowledge that Harry was home. He refused to question it.

Then his bedroom door opened. Draco jumped a smidge.

Harry dropped his keys on Draco’s dresser and shed his coat onto Draco’s bedroom floor.

Draco couldn’t work up the nerve to complain. His heart pounding suddenly.

Harry was climbed the bed, climbing atop Draco’s body, sliding one hand under Draco’s back and the other under his head. Draco’s body moved perfectly, fluid and supple in Harry’s arms until he was encompassed in his warmth.

Harry’s legs tangled with Draco’s as he laid himself down, face pressed against his neck, sighing hot breaths across his throat.

Draco moved his hips and involuntarily whimpered as he felt Harry hard against him. 

Harry hummed and buried his face further down lower, his mouth pressed against Draco’s collarbone.

Draco raised a hand and ran his fingers up Harry’s scalp into his hair.

Harry sighed and moved to lay on his side with Draco still in his arms.

Draco breathed in and out, feeling his heart overflow as he played with Harry’s curls.

Draco tried to keep his breathing as even as it was when he was meditating as he thought about how nice it felt to be the one Potter came home to at night.

He fell asleep on a cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a tender little Drarry fic c:
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated and replied to!


End file.
